1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device for a pair of glasses and, more particularly, to an illuminating device mounted to a middle of a pair of glasses and adjustable in illuminating angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to install an illuminating device on a pair of glasses to provide the wearer with a bright environment for reading, working, etc. FIG. 11 shows a pair of glasses 1′ including a frame and two lamps 2′ and 3′ mounted to two sides of the frame. However, it is difficult to adjust the crosslight of the lamps 2′ and 3′.
FIGS. 12 and 13 shows a pair of glasses 4′ including a frame and lamp 5′ mounted to a middle of the frame to provide illumination in a central area in front of the pair of glasses 4′. However, it is difficult to adjust the position and the illuminating angle of the lamp 5′.